gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 346 - A Toy Story
Ch. 345 - The Eye of Greece Ch. 347 - Love the Way You Lie CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Distracting the Enemy Travel to The Tavern Time Loop Match 12 details in The Tavern Time Loop 2. Railway Path Place 4 Train Tracks in the Garden 3. A Treasure Hunt Travel to The Treasure Chest Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in The Treasure Chest Time Warp 4. Remote Control Toy Have 3 Vintage Beauty in the Garden Upgrade 1 Train Tracks to Level 2 5. To Infinity and Beyond Travel to Aboard the Toyland Express Find 12 hidden objects in Aboard the Toyland Express 6. A Matter of Toys Return to The Mailman Find 12 hidden objects in The Mailman 7. Playmate Travel to Toy House Find 12 hidden objects in Toy House 8. Toying with Treasures Return to Teddy Toy Store Find 12 hidden objects in Teddy Toy Store 9. All is Well in Toyland Travel to Candy Palace Paradox Find 6 differences in Candy Palace Paradox 10. Vintage Automotive Upgrade 1 Vintage Beauty to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Train Tracks to Level 3 11. Trouble in Toyland Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 346 scenes Have 1 Toy Tree House in the Garden 12. Complete the Lamp Collector's Set Collect the Toon Lamp and place it in your Garden. 13. Treehouse Playset Upgrade 1 Toy Tree House to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Vintage Beauty to Level 3 14. Multicolor Playhouse Upgrade1 Toy Tree House to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Toy Tree House to Level 5 15. Build the Houses of Toyland Complete the Houses of Toyland Wonder 16. Courtyard of Toys Upgrade the Houses of Toyland to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Tavern Time Loop Earn 2 stars in The Tavern Time Loop! 3 Star The Treasure Chest Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Treasure Chest Time Loop! 3 Star Aboard the Toyland Express Earn 3 stars in Aboard the Toyland Express! 3 Star Toy House Earn 3 stars in Toy House! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 346 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 346 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 346 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Distracting the Enemy Ch.346/S.1 - The Tavern Time Loop The Time Society is persistent in their search for me. Honestly, it's a little annoying. They can't place a finger on you as long as you have me by your side. Ha-ha! And to what extent am I to believe in your loyalty towards me? Try me and you'll see. I need you to distract the Time Agents. You know, keep them busy with meager tasks so that they can't focus on their search for me. Sounds like an easy plan. It may sound easy, but you have to be aware in order not to raise suspicion. I am a little worried about Megan. That woman knows how to wreck things up for me. Give her a task and keep her occupied. I trust you can come up with a solid plan. Your wish is my cammand. Ha-ha! I still find it hard to believe this is all so easy. And it's all thanks to you, Eleanor dear. I don't know what took me so long. I should have used my powers of persuasion on Eleanor, years ago. Quest:A Treasure Hunt Ch.346/S.2 - The Treasure Chest Time Warp Hello, Eleanor. You asked to see me? From your tone, I figured this was something important. What's up? Is everything ok? There is trouble in the beyond and I need you to look into the matter right away. Umm...but I promised Enrique I'd do a field search for Nikolai along with him. Nikolai should be the least of your worries at the moment. There are far worse problems we need to handle. But...isn't Nikolai our top priority right now? How are we to retain balance with him causing havoc? Leave that to me. You are not to take part in such missions. THis is a direct order from the top. Understood. How can I help? It looks like you'll be going on a little Toyland adventure in the Beyond. There is a treasure chest located dee within the Toyland square. What you need to do is find it and bring it back. A treasure hunt? But why? Are we running short of finances? Stop asking so many questions and do what you have been asked to do. That treasure belongs to the human wolrd. Toys have no need for it. Which is why you need to retrieve it. Alright. I shall follow your orders and update you with the same. I must admit, Eleanor did not seem like herself. I wonder what this is all about. Quest:To Infinity and Beyond Ch.346/S.3 - Aboard the Toyland Express Here we are! A world made out of toys. This place is as good as a paradise for any child. So, I have a map here and I've been trying to discover the way around this place. It seems as though there is a separation between the new and old toys. I sense and ego clash. It's like a game. They are, after all, toys at the end. They play with each other and sometimes it goes a little bit beyond just *playing*. I find it hard to believe they are hiding a treasure down here. And why do we need to steal it from them? Something just does not feel right. Ok. I spoke to the Railroad Toy Manager. He looked surprised to see a human. Guess, we are the minority here. I asked him where I could find the most trusted toy in the city. He said we need to travel up to the suburbs. A ride on the Toyland express. Oh, how exciting! If it weren't for my mission, I'd actually want to look around and explore this surreal place. Quest:A Matter of Toys Ch.222/S.4 - The Mailman Aww, this is too cute. The town's mailman is a teddy bear. Looks like he's our man. That teddy can tell us what is going on around here. Do you think he knows about this treasure? I wonder... On our way here, I noticed a fine distinction between the new and the old. Maybe I should ask Mr. Teddy what's causing the hostility. So, I spoke to him. He seemed reluctant to open up in the beginning. I don't blame him. I certainly don't belong here so I understand his reaction. But, he told me that there is more to the story than meets the eye. He's currently busy so he said he'll see us after he's done with his rounds. Until then, he has asked us to stay at his place. Come on, Agent! Let's look around. Quest:Playmate Ch.346/S.4 - Toy House Look, Agent! It seems we are not alone in this house. What a warm hospitality. Who knew toys were so welcoming? This seems to belong to the new side of Toyland. I snooped around a little and you won't believe what I found out. So each toy in this land has a purpose to serve. And that purpose is to find a decent child who can take them home as their playmate. If a toy doesn't get picked up at the right age, they get discarded! So, when kids outgrow their toy mate, the toy gets sent back to the toy world. After the return, it leads a life of shame and disrespect. They aren't provided the same facilities as the new toys. That's all I could find out for now. Guess we need to wait around for Mr. Teddy to return and tell us more. Quest:Toying with Treasure Ch.222/S.1 - Teddy Toy Store Teddy asked us to see him here. Looks like, this where he works. I understand everything now, It all makes sense. Before you think why I'm rambling to myself, let me tell you, I have discovered the treasure chest. Apparently, the treasure that Eleanor asked us to pick up is the money Toyland earns from selling their toys. I thought giving those toys away was like charity, I didn't think anybody would need to pay for it. Turns out the money is stored and used for the needs of the new toys, while those of the old are ignored. The priness of Toyland is in charge of all finances. We need to talk to her if we are to set things right. Quest:All is Well in Toyland Ch.346/S.5 - Candy Palace Paradox Here we are! That castle looks like it's made out of candy. Before we progress, I'd like to address one problem. And that problem is Eleanor. She asked us to get the treasure, but I'm not sure if I can follow that. These toys need that money much more than we do. I think Eleanor is being really unreasonable. Something about her demeanor did not seem right. I will look into this once we are back. But for now, I'm not leaving without bringing together the old and the new toys. I spoke to the candy princess of Toyland. Apparently, her advisor is the one to blame. He had been keeping her in the shadows for years. She had no idea that the old toys were facing injustice and wre being treated with disrespect. You had to see the guild on her face. I almost felt bad for breaking the bad news to her. Anyway, she thanked me and told me she'll make sure that equality is restored back in Toyland. As for the treasure. It is indeed in good hands.